


Stunning and Stunned

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepping for a mission leads to a surprising observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning and Stunned

Sam's been in OSP long enough that he's learned certain things. Don't get into a political debate with Hetty, never underestimate Kensi's prowess in a fight or Nell's with a computer, don't expect G to ever become a packrat.  But the main thing he's learned is to never make fun of a fellow agent when they're getting ready to go undercover - after all, their misfortune could be yours one day. 

Today, however, is an exception. 

Today, Nate is standing at the edges of Hetty's dressing area in full blown James Bond tux, but definitely missing a touch of the James Bond swagger. Which, Sam admits, is probably not helped by the fact that most of the team is standing beside him, taking no measures to hide their amusement at his expense. "I  look like an oversized penguin," Nate mutters, and Nell is the only one brave - snarky?- enough to speak. 

"Nooo." She shakes her head but her dancing eyes belie her words and Nate, the nicest and most even tempered person Sam's ever met, actually glares at her, pulling at his collar. 

"I never thought Kabul would seem enticing," he mutters and before anyone can speak, there's a snort from the other side of the dressing curtain. 

"Your argument is invalid." Sam can  tell Kensi is gritting her teeth from the sound of her voice. "Because only one of us is wearing a lace up corset...ooof!"

Deeks's head snaps up, Pavlov like, at the mention of a corset and Sam almost hopes he'll make some sort of quip. It'd make a change from his constant muttering about damned LAPD moles and how his partner is going undercover without him, and corset or no, Sam would bet Kensi can still kick his ass. Deeks must think better of it though, sticking with, "You ok there, partner?"

"Fine." Kensi's teeth are even more gritted now if Sam knows anything about the woman and he's hard pressed to keep back a grin. "But I still want to know what was wrong with Photoshop."

"Photoshop can be detected, Miss Blye." Hetty's voice floats out from behind the curtain and Nell looks to be trying very hard not to look offended at the idea as she clutches an SLR in her hands. "Besides, it's a crying shame to waste a gown like this." Kensi's snort that follows is decidedly inelegant and there's another gasp immediately after that gives an indication that Hetty is taking her revenge with the laces. 

Nate is still looking uncomfortable and Sam takes pity on him - sort of - clapping him on the shoulder. "Keep that look on your face, man... Perfect groom in the headlights look."

"Yeah, Nate," Callen agrees, probably relieved it's not him in the tux. "We should send the photos to your mom."

Nate visibly blanches. "Dear God, please don't. Or even joke about it."

"Are you ashamed of me, Nate?" The curtain flies back to reveal Kensi and Sam doesn't even try to keep back the wolf whistle. The gown is something all right, strapless and lacy, the tied bodice and Hetty's strength rendering Kensi's waist minuscule. The skirt is long and straight and Kensi's hair is loose and gently curling around her face and shoulders. 

"Wow," is all Deeks can say in a tone of obvious admiration and Nell and Callen are wearing identical grins on their faces. Nate though- Sam does a double take as he looks at him, because Sam's seen that look before, on his own face on his wedding day, when he first caught sight of his wife, that look you get when you feel like all the air's been sucked out of the room.

Well, Sam thinks. Isn't that interesting. 

"Kensi, you look stunning," he hears himself saying. "Nate," and he claps the other man on the shoulder again, "You look stunned." 

It gets a laugh, breaks the spell over Nate and he takes a step towards Kensi.  "Sam's right," he tells her quietly and there's something in his voice that Sam's never heard before, that he's not even bothering to hide. "You look amazing."

Kensi blushes an honest to God blush and looks pleased as she grins up at him, taking the arm he offers her. "You don't scrub up so bad yourself," she says, glancing from him to Nell who is holding her camera, ready to shoot. "Shall we do this?"

Nate grins. "Let's go."

They lead the way to the courtyard, Deeks following them, his arm offered to Hetty, like some crazy version of the mother of the bride. Sam is going to follow them but first he looks at G, who has a glint in his eyes that Sam is fairly sure matches his own. "You see that?" Sam asks and G gives a dry chuckle. 

"I saw." He shakes his head. "You think they'll get through this assignment without figuring it out?"

Sam snorts. "I don't think they'll get through this photoshoot," he retorts. "But it's gonna be fun to watch."

With a nod and a shared grin, they head outside to watch the fireworks. 


End file.
